Missing
by SageWriting
Summary: Lost of angst, tons of Legolas, Aragorn, twins and hobbits! Captured and alone, can Legolas hold on until his rescue? Or will he break, alone and unaided under the torture of the Mouth of Sauron? 4TH CHP UP!2ND CHP REVISED!
1. By the cover of night

Missing

Chapter one: By the cover of night

By: SageWriting

E-mail: 

Summary: Set in the time after the War of the ring. King Aragorn has traveled to Mirkwood to surprise his old friend. It's not until after he gets there does he learn that he learns something is terribly, terribly wrong. Legolas is gone, and with the Mouth of Sauron trying desperately to break the prince, Aragorn may have less time than he realizes to save him.

Rating: PG-13, for angst and torture in later scenes. Maybe pushing at R, though.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own LOTR, and no I am not making money for this fic, and no, I do not care if you flame me. There. Any questions, email me.

**PLEASE READ!!: **This takes place AFTER return of the king, a while after, and is the redone version of the....shudder original version of Missing. I hated that one with a passion and this is what came up because of it. If you have read the other version, please read ALL of this, including the chapters you have already read. It is DIFFERENT, with a few more characters and more twisting paths in which many will run into others. Also, the chapters will be at least two pages, as far as I can figure right now.

**IMPORTANT!: **This is a reviewer run story, you MUST review if you want an update. Reviews make me happy and make me work harder to get you your update, kay? . To all my faithful readers from the original, I APOLOGIZE for this. I have been swamped with school, even over the break for Christmas, and I will probably be again now that Im back in school, and with Report Cards coming soon....wince But I will try my hardest to not leave you hanging for too long. Now, get to reading!

A light breeze scattered dry leaves as they lay dormant on the well worm cobblestone trail that led out of Minas Tirith. A soft click could be heard as a young ebony stallion made his way along this path, being led along quietly by his cloaked and covered rider.

Whickering softly, Atlin nuzzled at the soft green cloak, pulling at it gently with his teeth. His master chuckled and turned, rubbing the horse's nose lightly as he reclaimed his clothing. "Peace, Atlin, we shall ride soon." He whispered, his face inches from his steed's. "Just wait a little longer."

A small bang caused the man to stiffen, but after a moment he calmed, and began leading his horse along again, careful to not cause too much noise. It was a long way to the gates of Minas Tirith, and they could not risk being spotted. He raised an eyebrow as he passed a broken sign hanging lying limp on the street. That was what he had heard, the sign falling as it came loose from its hangings.

"I can just imagine the lecture I would get for that one." He muttered, thinking of his brothers whose fate he did not know. Father had long since forsaken the world, but had his sons? That was the question plaguing his soul right now. Surely they would have told him before Elrond had left, wouldn't they? No, they wouldn't, he realized with a pang of fear, they wouldn't want to cause their adopted brother anymore pain, but couldn't they at least give him a goodbye...? If nothing else?

Lost in thought, the man stumbled and would have fallen if Atlin hadn't grabbed his shirt at the last second. Frowning, he realized they were at the gates already and that he had fallen on the steps that led to the courtyard. Atlin snickered and was rewarded with a sharp glare from his master.

"Stupid horse." He muttered, walking forward and speaking to the guard on duty. After a moment of chuckling, the heavy barricade swung open, and the rider returned to his horse. Atlin's ears pricked forward and he whickered in joy when he was mounted.

"Yes, yes, we are going now, mellon-nin." The human chuckled and urged the stallion forward, stopping only to nod at the guard who bowed back, a smile on his youthful face. "Be safe, Your Majesty!" He said, his word only slightly slurred with fatigue. "I await when you return and I can be released from jail for letting you escape _again_." **(My friend)**

"Many thanks, again, Brethor." Aragorn smiled, "I appreciate it."

"Ai, go off and get yourself killed, my king." The teen muttered with a glint in his eyes. Aragorn, refusing the challenge, just leveled him with a mock glare and applied his heal to Atlin, who immediately sprung forward, his swift stride easily taking them across the plains.

Brethor watched them go and then swung the gate back, his mind already moving ahead to what he was going to expect when a certain someone realized another certain someone was missing.

-------------------------------

Fortunately for the young guard, the Queen was not the first one to realize that King Elessar was gone. Actually it was a young servant girl who went into the King's study, where he had fallen asleep, only to discover he was not there. Nor anywhere else in the castle or in the city for that matter.

Thus started the rumor that the King had vanished in thin air. Several versions sprung up, one explaining that the king had been killed and was lying in some ditch somewhere, horribly misshapen so no one had been able to recognize him. Another stated that the king had left, struck a deal with the evil that still roamed the world and was gone because the orcs were going to attack. A different rumor that had been concocted stated that the king was having an affair with Eowyn and he had been discovered and had to flee, lest he face the wrath of his peredhil wife.. The Queen immediately squashed that one. Along with the person who started it, although it was actually Eowyn who did the squashing.

"That is quite enough." Arwen thundered, her face one of marble as she stared down at the city from a raised platform, Eowyn and Faramir at her side. "The king has not died, has not sold out the city, and he has NOT had an affair." The shieldmaiden at her side cracked her knuckles as she looked around for anyone who appeared to disbelieve the Queen.

"Regardless of these incredulous rumors, you should be ashamed of yourselves." A voice said angrily from behind the royal. Arwen turned, her eyes wide. "Eldarion."

Her son walked past his mother and addressed the city, continuing his first statement. "You should be ashamed, daring to lose faith in your king. You embraced King Elessar with open arms, but the minute he faults, you wish to throw him away, like a discarded toy!" The prince, his face a boyish version of Aragorn's, with Arwen's eyes and fair complexion, was hardened into an impressive mask of barely retained fury.

"Eldarion, please-" Arwen started, but stopped when Faramir laid a hand on her shoulder. Leaning down, the steward whispered in her ear. "Leave him be, Queen. He has to do this, it is a trial for him. He has to stand up for the king, you can hear it in his voice. He is becoming a man, and this is just another hurdle."

Eowyn, frowning, muttered out of the side of her mouth, "If you ever say that to our son, I will murder you." The steward chuckled, his lips quirking into a slight smile. "Wouldn't dream of it, darling."

Arwen rolled her eyes slightly, these two always seemed to amaze her. "Faramir, maybe it would be a good idea to-" She stopped, her eyes wide when her son let his last statement hang in the air. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. A challenge. A challenge on any one who believed those horrid rumors and deemed the king unfit.

"Well?" Eldarion cried, his eyes searching the stunned crowd, "A moment ago you were all ready to believe anything you heard, what now?"

A single figure stepped forward, a hood thrown over his face. "Prince Eldarion."

Eowyn stiffened, recognizing the voice. She took an unconcious step forward, her husband glancing at her worriedly. "Eowyn?"

"Prince, may I speak?" At a nod from Eldarion, the figure jumped up onto the podium and turned, not to the prince, but to the crowd. "I, for one, believe that Prince Eldarion is right. How dare you, people of Gondor, expect to be great, if you cant even place your trust in your king? So what if King Elessar has gone on a little late night excursion? He is a man, and a ranger. He can take care of himself." A breeze tore the hood back, revealing the speaker.

"Plus, he wouldn't leave unless he knew his kingdom would be well protected and taken care of. Even a king needs a vacation, I should know." Eomer smiled, watching the people start, "In any case, I knew of this trip, for I was asked to come watch over things."

The prince and the Queen chuckled, over their initially shock at seeing the King of the Mark. Faramir gave is wife's shoulder a squeeze, seeing how her eyes lit up. She had missed her brother terribly.

"I believe we have done enough talking for one day." Arwen muttered, walking forward to stand next to her son and Eomer. "You are dismissed, you may return to your homes." As the people drifted off, the peredhil turned slowly, her eyes on Eomer who was hugging his sister tightly. As soon as her friend stepped back, she raised an eyebrow, "So, King Eomer, you _knew _about this?"

Chuckling worriedly, the dirty-blonde haired warrior began to back up slowly, "Ah, that is, well I...Help!" He yelped when Arwen began to jab her finger sharply into his chest, accenting each word. "You. Are. So. Dead." Eowyn and Faramir mocked to the tempo their Queen had started. Eldarion nodded, "I am sorry, Eomer, maybe I should have warned you before hand."

Arwen stopped, her eyes on her son, "Excuse me?"

It was to be a long day.

-------------------------------

Aragorn stopped at dusk. Swinging down from Atlin, who nipped lightly at the king's shirt sleeve, eager to continue. "Not tonight, mellon-nin." He chuckled, "I am tired. We will start again at first light, though, alright?" **(My friend)**

The stallion snorted, as if to say 'it would have to do'. Walking farther off, the horse began to graze, the grass emerald green here due to the waterfall. Running a hand through his hair, Aragorn beheld the falls in awe. Crystal blue water splashed merrily into a wide, sunken basin that formed a small pond.

Stripping down he began lapping the pond, overjoyed at being able to finally get out of the palace. Its not like he hated it, its just, well, it wasn't the wild. It wasn't unpredictable, it didn't hold any threat, it just, wasn't what he was used to.

But, before he could truly feel like he belonged, there was one more thing to be done. Dripping wet, the former ranger retrieved a towel and dried off, hidden by the rocky formation that created a sort of cave. Slipping on a soft white shirt and pliable ebony breeches, Aragorn pulled something out of his pack. Shrugging it on, the human sighed in relief, fingering the frayed edges of the worn overcoat stained with the blood of past injuries, and the memories of such times.

Laying out his bedroll and setting it up inside the cave, the king laid down, and after a moment, was instantly asleep, his thoughts far away. Atlin, after a little more grazing, entered the cave and laid down next to his master, just as the sun disappeared from the sky.

**_Next time: A look at some past memories and an attack on everyone's favorite elven archer. Also appearances from Elladan and Elrohir_. _Yay! You knew I couldn't let them leave for Valinor just yet!_**

Well, not to bad, No cliffy, which is a good thing, no? Please, review for me, please! I promise you, you wont be disappointed in me! I have planned this all out, and even though it is not finished, I know what I am going to do! So just go and review, please? Alright then, till next time!


	2. The beginning

Missing

Chapter two: The beginning

By: SageWriting

Email: Set in the time after the War of the ring. King Aragorn has traveled to Mirkwood to surprise his old friend. It's not until after he gets there does he learn something is terribly, terribly wrong. Legolas is gone, and with the Mouth of Sauron trying desperately to break the prince, Aragorn may have less time than he realizes to save him.

Rating: PG-13, for angst and torture in later scenes. Maybe pushing at R, though.

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Foreword: Nothing much to say here. I am so sorry for the long wait. I was grounded...Heheh.. Which is also why this chapter will seem very rushed, again, sorry. **OH! **There is a flashback in here, and its set off with 0-0-0 and hopefully will be in italics. **ALSO**, Elrond's character will be off and that is intentional, you will see why in late chapters, I promise!

**IMPORTANT: **This is a reviewer run story, you MUST review if you want an update. Reviews make me happy and make me work harder to get you your update, kay? .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"ADA!" Aragorn bolted upright, his knife drawn and pointed, quivering, at a small, fuzzy animal, which immediately bolted as if chased by the very hounds of hell. The king blinked, sheathing his knife with a raised eyebrow. The squirrel, now a safe distance away, sniffed and left the cave, passing by Atlin who snickered as if to say, 'A squirrel. You were scared of a squirrel.' **(Father)**

Aragorn ran a hand through his hair, dislodging a stray leaf that had somehow attached itself to his head. Stretching on his way outside of the small cave, the man blinked when he stood outside in full sunlight. Realizing that it was too late to really make any headway, plus he wanted to spend some time by himself, before he got to Eryn Lasgalen, he plopped down on one of the rocks that littered the area around the falls and just reclined, thinking.

0-0-0

_It was a beautiful day. Evil had been vanquished, the lands were safe, and the people were celebrating. However for me the sun held no warmth, the peace held no true joy. He stood in front of me, his eyes downcast, his mind frantically searching for a way to make this less painful. But there was no way._

"Estel," He began slowly, his feet crunching the dry leaves that settled along the ground. "I have come to say goodbye."

"I figured that." I muttered, refusing to meet his gaze. Instead I focused on the cobblestone road that made up the entrance to Minas Tirith. Horses were tied nearby, only one without a rider. "What took you so long?"

"I-I'm sorry, Estel, I really am. I meant to stay longer, until you passed, but truly I must go. I have already stayed far too long. Sauron is gone, and I revel in that, but Arda was not saved for me."

"Of course not, it was selfish of me to think otherwise. I would have you leave. Now." I was stunned, never had I said anything like that, to anyone. I waited for the sharp rebuke, but none came. I looked up, opening my own mouth to apologize, but there was no one there. I heard hoof beats and realized too late what had happened. He was going to leave, and I hadn't apologized, hadn't told him how much he meant to me.

I rushed out the gate and watched in horror as the horses galloped farther away, each step taking him away from me forever. "ADA!" I cried, startling a few of the people as they relaxed in the peaceful atmosphere. I stumbled forward, a tear trailing down my cheek. My cloak slipped a little, and I pulled it back. For now I was playing the commoner, mustn't forget that. A king wouldn't be chasing after a horse. **(Father)**

__

He wheeled his mount around, and the elven stallion reared. He lifted one hand and a flash of blue caught my eye. Vilya. I didn't need to apologize or tell him anything. He knew. He always knew.

0-0-0

"My king, is everything all right?" A voice cut through the stupor surrounding the blonde archer. Legolas blinked, his gaze roaming around the hall, seemingly empty except for him and another female elf. He flushed, straightening his gold-edged robes of crimson, a gift from Aragorn, Elrohir, and Elladan as a joke, for they knew he hated such things. He sat on the throne of his fathers, tried to appear dignified and respectable, but, as Gimli had so gracefully pointed out a season or so ago, it was a fruitless hope. It probably was, but the proud elf would almost never admit that. 

At least not out loud.

"Lelith, what is it?" He asked, rubbing his face slowly. He was so out of it he almost didn't hear the sobbing words until the end. "What?" He asked, sitting up straighter. "What was that?"

"My fiance never returned home, my lord, and only ten warriors from the hunting party returned, the other half is missing!" She sobbed, her hair hiding her face from view.

"Who told you thus?" Legolas thundered, on his feet. He had slipped into his father's regal way of talking, one that he hated, but had to live with right now. "Lelith, who?"

"Elros, my lord." She stammered, not quite understanding what she had said. She started to ask exactly what was wrong when her king tore out of the hall, his bow and quiver slung over his back.

Elros, with his darker shade of blonde hair, actually stood out from the rest as if he had a sign hung above his head. He was the captain of the guard and the king's own personal bodyguard, not to mention the greatest warrior in Mirkwood at the moment. Besides Legolas, of course, but as king, his skill was always looked over. However, right now...He wasn't going to be playing king.

"Elros!" He called, anger rising. His warrior looked over and excused himself from the others. He swiftly came toward the king and knelt, "My lord?"

"The hunting party returned?" Legolas asked, fingering his bowstring absently, "Why was I not informed?"

"I did not think you needed to know." Elros stated, and immediately regretted it.

"WHEN HALF OF THE PARTY IS MISSING I BELIEVE I NEED TO KNOW!" The archer thundered, his breathing harsh. "Elros, you are a smart elf, Eru knows. Why would you do such a thing?"

Elros looked away shamefully, and a loud shriek echoed through the area. Legolas spun, face devoid of all color. _Yrchs...here? But, how could they possible get past the defenses...?_ The king's face, if possible, went paler, _half of the hunting party never returned...half...The hunting parties only consist of seven...If ten warriors came back and half were missing..._

Legolas spun, an arrow notched and ready to fly. Lelith's fiancee was none other than Koren, a good friend, and a loyal guard. How could he have missed that? Besides Elros, Koren was his chief bodyguard. He would never have gone out without a word. No, Koren was dead, and Legolas had an idea of what happened. His sights went from the orcs to where an elf was furiously slashing at the oncoming forces. Good act, but, unfortunately, there was more to Legolas Greenleaf than he let on. There was a traitor, and he was about to end that person's miserable life.

He sighted in on Elros, and let the arrow go.

Nothing moved within the quiet haven. The marble floors were spotless, the rooms clean and in order. Everything had looked just like it had the day he had left forever. The day Lord Elrond of Rivendell had knowingly lost a daughter, and, unknowingly, three sons.

In a room that nearly overflowed with books, both on the glittering oak desk and the surrounding floor, sat an elf. His dark mahogany hair fell down his back like a glittering waterfall, contrasting to the russet red robes he wore. His head was in his hands, a frown pulling at the corner's of his mouth.

"Your face is going to get stuck like that, muindor." A quiet voice stated from the door.

"I fear it already has, Ro. I thought coming here, might help." He sighed, closing his eyes wearily. "It made things worse." His sharp hearing picked up his twin's footsteps, but he made no move to pull away as his younger brother enveloped him in a tender, yet fierce, hug.

"El, Im sorry, sorry for everything. I had no right to drag you into my mess, you should have just left me-" He was cut off when Elladan's fist connected with his cheek and he stumbled backwards, surprise etched onto his face. "El!" He sputtered, his already mussed braid lying over his shoulder and nearly falling to his waist.

"If you even say that one more time, muindor, I will be sure to hit you harder next time." The elder twin vowed, silver eyes flashing. "The past is over, it is done, we cannot change it. We have to get over it and move onward, together." He held out his hand and drew his twin closer, inspecting the rather serious bruise blossoming on Elrohir's cheek. "I-I-Ro..." He stammered, startled. Elves did not get a bruise from a punch, and yet his brother had one. _Oh, oh no...No...No, not now...!_

**_Next time: The person responsible for the attack on Eryn Lasgalen...(sort of) . Some Legolas angst, and a more insightful venture back into what Elladan actually did and why Ro feels like he needs to apologize. Points and a chapter dedication to anyone who can figure it out! Also, more Aragorn and even a small section about a certain hobbit with a daughter who will have a fairly important part in this story! Oh, yeah, there are two other hobbits as well. Awwww.._**

Cliffy again, eh? chuckle Sorry? No? Okay then...**Points to anyone who can, of course figure out what's up with the twins, (that's pretty easy and gets you a chapter dedication), who the hobbit and his daughter are,(again, easy, but no dedication) and finally, there is a hidden secret within the title that I will not disclose until, either someone figures it out, (which I doubt anyone will, at least not until later) or I tell you myself at the end of the story. Here is a clue: the person whom you think is the one 'missing' is actually not the one the story is talking about. And yes, the summary doesn't say ANYTHING about it. . **Alright then, enough! In order for me to put this up, there will be no reviewer responses, but I thank every single one of you for your reviews. I was actually stuck there for a minute, but you guys pulled me through. Thanx! See ya next time!

Reviews

Iccle Fairy: Wee! Gotta love it all. Especially Arwen chasing around poor Eomer and Eldarion! Make sure you take a jab at the mysteries! Thanx

Mornflower: Why do you make me feel like sitting down and rushing out the next chapter for you? Check out the clues!

Hypatia: I am only fifteen! So my dialogue might be childish, but it is also meant to be lighthearted, but thank you for your...um...pointers.

Deana: Yay! Next chappy!


	3. The quiet before the storm

Missing

Chapter three: The quiet before the storm

By: SageWriting

Email: Set in the time after the War of the ring. King Aragorn has traveled to Mirkwood to surprise his old friend. It's not until after he gets there does he learn something is terribly, terribly wrong. Legolas is gone, and with the Mouth of Sauron trying desperately to break the prince, Aragorn may have less time than he realizes to save him.

Rating: PG-13, for angst and torture in later scenes. Maybe pushing at R, though.

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Foreword: This chapter is short, and Im so, SO sorry, but we ere planning on taking a small trip and I wanted to get this out before I went. Next chapter will definitely we longer, I swear, for the next one has at least flashbacks to action, and a lot of blood. . Also**, I apologize for those who waited to see exactly why the twins are as 'off' as they are right now, I wasn't able to do that. However, the next chapter will definitely have the answer! As well as the Leggy angst!**

**IMPORTANT: **This is a reviewer run story, you MUST review if you want an update. Reviews make me happy and make me work harder to get you your update, kay? .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We have him, my lord." The speaker bowed, his bright green eyes downcast. "He is unconcious at the moment."

"Grishna, your brother, how is he?" Soiled, rotten teeth crumbled as he spoke, "Not feeling remorse, I hope?" His fingernails tapped on the ornate throne's arm, slowly._ Dangerously_.

"No, he is not, My lord." Grishna raised his face and the light showed what his voice and eyes could not. He was an orc, no matter how his voice sounded or how beautiful his eyes. "My...brother, in fact, was the one to actually subdue the prisoner."

"Was he now?" The mouth of Sauron threw back his head and laughed, a low, eerie rumble that made the captain shiver. "Good, very good." He waved the orc off, and Grishna retreated, his back straighter and gate more graceful than all of his brothers together. His orkish brothers, that was.

The mouth watched him go, a smirk gracing his face. _Yes, this was good. _He turned and picked up an object lying on a burned and crumbling table at his side. The golden circlet was nearly drenched in blood on one side, obscuring the delicate tracings of silver ivy leaves that adorned it.

With a sneer, he snapped it in two and let it fall to the ground.

The Eryn Lasgalen crown lay on the floor of its palace, covered in the blood of its king.

0-0-0

It was so quiet, so...heart rendering. The trees, although still as beautiful as ever seemed to have lost their will to shine and the land literally mourned the loss of its people. Even so, Aragorn never thought this odd, for he knew how deep the land felt for those that protected it. Why, his father-

No, he wouldn't mention him, he couldn't. It was still too early. _No, get back on track, Estel. _Still though, Lothlorien mourned for Galadriel and Celeborn, their protectors for so long. They had sailed, they were gone, as was Lord Elro- Crap. He had to stop doing that. _He's gone Estel, stop trying to hope he can come back- oh, how ironic. Hope. Im hoping for the one who gave me the name Estel, the name of hope. Sweet Eru, Im rambling._

Shaking his head in frustration, the king stopped by a particularly large tree, one with golden leaves and silver bark. Faint lines marred the said bark, crisscrossing over and over in gold until they created the intricate designs the elven people loved.

_I stood here, once, long ago. _H realized with a start, _Here I..._His hand reached out and he ran his finger along one delicate curve on the bark _Here I sealed the fate of the one I loved. Along with my own. _"Arwen..."

0-0-0

Elladan let himself in his brother's room, expecting to see his twin asleep. It was late after all, very late. Yet the bed was cold and empty, not even slept in. Sighing the elder shut the door and turned instead toward the gardens of Imladris, were he was sure he would find Elrohir.

As true as ever, the younger twin sat in the gardens, perched upon a low stone wall. However, Elladan was stunned to find he wasn't alone. "What are you doing, Ro?" He hissed, emerging from the shadows, "Go put that back!"

Elrohir jumped as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't be and immediately hugged the ancient sword in its worn scabbard to his chest. "El you startled me." He whispered, lowering the sword to his lap. His hair was braided loosely, hanging over his shoulder.

"What are you doing with that? Put that back where you got it!"

Elrohir looked sadly at the blade, before pulling it out and tracing the intricate patterns etched on the metal. "This sword hasn't been drawn in decades, El. I think we should take it with us."

"That's exactly why you shouldn't-" Elladan paused, "Take it where?" He walked over and sat next to his twin. He brushed a strand of hair away from his face and regarded his brother in silence.

"To Eryn Lasgalen." Elrohir looked at his elder brother out of the corner of his eye, a frown pulling at his lips. He saw his brother sigh visibly, and for a moment the facade leaked and he looked every second of his two thousand years.

"I was hoping to surprise you, Ro." The twin muttered, "I thought it would help us both if we took a vacation and we haven't seen Legolas in a while." His lips twitched, "I have a feeling Estel will be there too."

The sword sang as the younger brother spun it around, "Yes, but the sword will be coming with us. I think Ada would like a vacation as well." His eyes were intense as he brought the blade back to the scabbard with inhuman speed. **(Father)**

"Yes, Ada will be coming with us." Elladan agreed as the sword slid home, its metal glinting in the moonlight. "We will leave at dawn." The hilt hit the top of the scabbard and suddenly, the light was gone. The two brothers sat in the dark, their hands holding on to the last remnant they had of their father. Imladris was no longer home to them. It was time to leave.

_First light. We leave then, Ada. _ **(Father)**

0-0-0

"Elanor!" An elderly hobbit shouted, his reddish-gray hair glinting in the early morning sun. "Hurry up, we have to leave!"

A taller hobbit with golden hair called back to her father over her shoulder and resumed talking to her mother, whose arms were wrapped tightly around her oldest' middle. "I'll be fine, mother. Do not worry, and come to visit, will you?" Elanor whispered before kissing her mom gently on the cheek and rushing off to mount her white pony.

"About time." Sam joked.

"Speak for yourself, father. It took you forever to even decide whether or not to let me go." She smiled at him as they quickly rode out of the gate.

"Well, Strider's letter was very convincing."

"So you say, but I am sure you just wished to get rid of me." Elanor huffed, her voice a perfect imitation of his old mentor and great friend Frodo Baggins. "Admit to it, father. You did the same to poor Uncle Merry and Uncle Pippin when they last came."

"Now why would I do something like that?" Sam muttered in good humor as they swiftly rode toward the safe passage through the mountains and en route for Gondor.

0-0-0

Two figures sat atop their ponies outside of the forest that guarded the hidden passage to the mountains. Not many knew of it, yet it was still better to keep an eye on it. They were hidden so the two ponies that flew by never noticed them.

Merry raised an eyebrow, "Was that Sam?"

Pippin nodded without even moving from his comfy spot against the tree. "And Elanor." A thought struck them at the exact same moment and both jumped.

"Merry, should we...I mean do you want to..." Pippin bounced on his mount's back, his calm and cool demeanor gone in a flash. His companion nodded, a sly smile racing across his face.

"Yeah, we never did pay him back for kicking us out of the house that one time."

Swiftly packing up their few belongings, the two spurred their steeds and hurried after the others.

-

**_Next time: FINALLY the reason for El and Ro's offness and that Legolas angst everyone wants to see! Plus Aragorn finally gets to Eryn Lasgalen, but, naturally, its not the reunion he was hoping for. Also a prank (or two) and some lighthearted banter between old friends. A flashback to action and the evil is revealed to our elven beauty! What'll he do? What can he do? And what will that reaction cost him?_**


	4. For a brother

Missing

Chapter four: For a brother

By: SageWriting

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Email: Set in the time after the War of the ring. King Aragorn has traveled to Mirkwood to surprise his old friend. It's not until after he gets there does he learn something is terribly, terribly wrong. Legolas is gone, and with the Mouth of Sauron trying desperately to break the prince, Aragorn may have less time than he realizes to save him.

Rating: PG-13, for angst and torture in later scenes. Maybe pushing at R, though.

Foreword: Hello! Sorry for the wait but I had the FCAT to worry about and all. I realized the main reason for my late updates are review responses. I will only review those with questions, but rest assured I read them all and deeply appreciate them. Thanx! **A line or two in Chapter Two has been revised! It reinforces now what happened to the twins! Also, there is a suicide attempt in here. Or mention of one.** **_GUYS I MESSED UP! SOME OF THE THINGS I PROMISED WITH BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'M BEHIND A CHAPTER! SORRY!_**

It was at least an hour before dawn, but Imladris already had an awake occupant. Elladan, the eldest of the twin sons of Elrond, was seemingly lost in a daze, his thoughts far away and his spirit heavy. A cloak dangled from his shoulders, an unusual weight for the elf. How long had it been? A week? A month? A year? Had it really been that long?

The time seemed to mesh together into a jumbled pile. Elladan couldn't help but feel interested. So this is mortality? Strange that such a word would dare be spoken in lieu with an elf, an immortal. He chuckled, a thought entering his head, I guess that would mean I no longer am an elf? Funny, I still look like one but then again, so does Arwen.

After traveling the length of the garden and grounds at least twice, the self dubbed ex-elf checked in on his twin. Elrohir slept soundly, much to Elladan's relief. The memories of that night were still as fresh in the younger as they were in the older. It would always be with them, never leaving, never being forgotten. Leaning against the doorframe, the older twin just watched his brother, almost fearful of leaving him alone. Almost every night since that dreadful choice, he had woken up plagued with shame and guilt. Once it had gotten so bad its essence haunted Elladan at night as well.

0-0-0

_"ELROHIR!" The door banged against the wall with so much force it almost bounced back and close on its own. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"_

Elrohir turned startled tear-filled eyes to his twin, the knife in his hand shaking visibly as it hung that fateful millimeter away from the youth's exposed neck. "E-El...I..." His voice was hollow, ringing with guilt. It took all of Elladan's strength not to howl in agony. His brother was dead. All it took was that knife...for it to sing across that pale neck...

The gleaming blade wavered and a thin line of red appeared. A second later Elladan was grappling with his twin, trying to desperately save a loved one who just wanted to leave. A red haze overtook Elrohir and he deftly twisted, knife moving in a blur.

Blood splattered the floor and Elladan stumbled backwards, holding his arm to his chest as the red liquid began staining his tunic. The knife clattered to the ground, blade stained crimson and Elrohir slid against the wall just as his legs collapsed. He huddled on the floor, silently crying.

Tears dripped down Elladan's face as he walked over and gently picked up the dagger, clenching it in his fist so hard that blood began to drizzle down to join the rest on the floor and all over his tunic. "Was this how you wanted it to end, Ro?" He whispered, voice cracking, "To end it all? To leave me?"

Elrohir's twin shot up, his eyes locked onto his twin's, "I-I...I only wanted to...wanted to..."

"Save me?" Elladan crouched down, his arm cradled delicately against his stomach. "Come off it, Elrohir! What good would it do for me if you died? Don't you understand yet, Ro!" He yelled, head bowed. "That day, that day I did what I did because-" His head shot up, his eyes a well of emotion, "I ALMOST LOST MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

0-0-0

Elladan slid to the floor with something akin to a choking sob. That 'incident' had taken place less than a month ago, and still he bore the scars both on his heart and person. The knife wound was still there, bandaged up tightly. His hand was nearly healed, a faint scar the only mark crisscrossing his palm.

"El?"

The elf's head shot up, "R-Ro...I didn't hear you get up." He wiped a hand across his eyes quickly. "Wh-what's wrong?"

Elrohir wrapped an arm around his twin's shoulders, "Peace, muindor, I have always trusted in your judgment before, why would I stop now? You said it would be fine, and I, El, believed you. If we leave now we can reach Eryn Lasgalen tonight."

Elladan snorted, "Trusting my judgment I can see, but following your directions? That is a different matter, muindor. We would first get lost in the dingiest forest complete with revenge seeking orcs bent on destroying us then chance across some humans who wish the same. I, for one, value my life. In any event, who taught you the concept of time anyway? We will reach Lasgalen just before dark."

"Well then, in the words of our good friend Gimli; What are we waiting for?"

Sam opened his eyes to find he had fallen asleep during his watch. Ashamed, he sat up and cast a leisurely glance at his daughter, still peacefully oblivious to everything as she drifted away on her dreams. Ah, to be young again.

Stretching his aching back as he stood, the elder hobbit quickly made his way around their little campsite. He reached down to remove some food from his pack, only to discover his pack wasn't where he had left it. Frowning, he realized it was sitting up against a tree directly to his left.

"Stupid animals." He muttered, striding forward to see if anything had been eaten. However, things didn't happen quite like he had expected.

Never seeing the fine, thin, cord placed along the forest floor, Sam promptly tripped over it, and as if that weren't enough, something cold and wet slid down his back and shoulders. "Ahh!" He yelped, trying to wipe the blue sludge off only to get it someplace else.

"Father, what?" Elanor whispered, rubbing her eyes. Laughter was heard and they both looked up to see two little hobbits sitting in a tree. (Oh God, why did I just write that?) Pippin smiled, "Animals now, are we, Sam?"

"Oh no," The now blue one muttered, "It's you two."

"Uncle Pippin! Uncle Merry!" Elanor laughed, quickly untangling herself from her blankets. "What are you doing here?"

Pippin chuckled as he dropped to the ground, Merry a mere step behind. The latter gestured grandly at Sam, who was sending them a death glare that would do the late Sauron proud. "What does it look like, Elly? We were saying hello."

The younger hobbit smiled at her mischievous uncles, but cast a sympathetic glance at her seething father. "I'm sorry, Uncle, but was that really the way to say hello?"

"Of course it was." Pippin answered, leaning against a tree, arms crossed. "Anything less wouldn't be up to our standard."

"You lie." Sam muttered, trying to furiously wash the sludge away with some water. "I've fallen to this trick before. Its not yours, this is Lords Elladan and Elrohir's prank."

"Of course. Who else do you think gave us the recipe?" Merry smirked, and it almost looked out of place, unless you knew him well. "By the way, since you know the twins gave it to us, you also know that it won't come out for a week or two."

Elanor's mouth fell open and she couldn't hold back the giggles this time. Her father was going to be blue for two _weeks_? It just couldn't get any better.

"Oh," Pippin made a small sound, as if he had forgotten something, "By the way, Sam, Merry and I have decided you would get into too much trouble if we left you alone, so, we're coming with you."

Maybe it could get better. The golden girl's eyes sparkled happily, "Oh, will you? That's wonderful, isn't it, father?"

Sam groaned and covered his eyes with his blue hands. Obviously he disagreed. "Oh just kill me now." Merry laid a hand softly on his shoulder, "Sorry, can't do that. I'd rather not be the one to tell your wife."

"Ha! Me either. She's scary." Pippin piped up.

Elanor smiled, "Don't mind father, I'd be glad if you came with us."

Samwise sighed. What was he going to do now? He couldn't say no to his daughter, and, it would be nice to travel together again, as much as he hated to admit it. "Alright."

_He sighted in on Elros, and let the arrow go. The arrow flew true, the gold and green feathers righting the projectile so that it flew as swift as its master's anger. Elros turned at the sharp twang and his eyes widened in something akin to fear and...sorrow?_

Legolas was only momentarily taken back. Elros was a traitor, no matter how close to brothers they had once been, he was a traitor and he had to be dealt with. The tall elf jerked back, his hand snaking out to take a grab at the arrow heading straight for his chest.

Whipping forth two more, paying no attention to the oncoming orcs, Legolas Thranduillion shot them in quick succession. His greatest warrior, Elros may be, but to catch three arrows shot from the bow of Galadriel topped with the greatest archer's skill? It was folly, and the other knew it.

Bright green eyes widened and Elros made a small sound of distress. All he had done, accomplished, and he was going to die here? A hand snaked out and the arrows were snapped in half by a deformed, mud-caked, hand.

The king stared at the tall orc, disbelief written on his face. Eyes identical to Elros' stared back at him with murder in their depths, and Legolas gasped when he realized who it was he was seeing. It just couldn't be...but it was. "CELEN-" He shouted, only to stumble backwards, a hand raising dumbly to touch his chest, where an arrow protruded.

Elros lowered his bow. Turning to the orc he said slowly, and calmly, "Bring him." The orc smirked happily and Legolas fell to his knees, dimly aware of his once trusted warrior burning the city around them. A sharp kick connected with his rips and the elf coughed blood-

A sharp-toed boot connected with Legolas's chest and the proud king came out of his dream with a loud gasp. "Shut up." Grishna ordered with a snarl, returning to his seat at the mouth of the cave. "I may have been told to keep you alive and unmolested, but if you try to run, I will forget that."

Legolas finally had to turn away from those emerald eyes. He hated showing weakness above all else, but...those eyes...they were... "Having fun here, brother?" A new voice made itself known and the king could only close his eyes in weariness. No. He couldn't take this.

Elros came into the room, stopping beside his brother. "Grishna, our Lord would like to see you." The orc nodded and stood. "Be careful, brother, he tries to escape."

"He'll be fine." Elros assured him, kneeling by the bound and gagged elf. "Wont you, _my king_?"

I think that's the longest chapter so far, isn't it? sigh you know the drill. Go and review! please, i was SOOO worried about this chapter! Thanx!

**_Next time: ok, Aragorn will make it Lasgalen, El and Ro will be right behind them and they'll run into trouble, where both you and the king will figure out what is wrong with the twins. Legolas meets with the mouth of Sauron and does something he shouldn't have and an innocent pays for it. Also, Sam, Elanor, Merry and Pippin run into trouble and one member is lost while another is gained. One is left while the others continue. (See if you can decipher THAT one)_**


	5. OHMYGOD

Oh my god, you guys, pleaes forgive me! My account for this died and its taken this long to get it back up! I am soo sooo sorry! -bows- gomenasai minna! I have started working on all the new chapters for my stories and I will try my hardest to get them all up before christmas break. Again, I am so sorry! In any case, feel free to check out my other penname, Ambrlupin. I have a few new stories up over there, in case you get a little tired of the wait here. thank you!

Sagewriting, Ambrlupin.


End file.
